


Operation Kissing Better

by Forever_Sweet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys Kissing, France being overconfidant, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever decided that hosting the world meeting on such a depressing day needs a good thwacking, but France has an idea to lighten everyone's moods. And it involves America, a bet, and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction seemed to do well at Fanfictionnet, so I thought I would try posting it here. Brought over directly from there.

America just could not understand it, why was everyone in such a bad mood today? Everyone he had talked to either told him to go away or to get hung; even Italy!

"Bonjour monsieur gros cul!" America groaned, everyone that is, except France. Right now he really wished the fancy-pants rose carrying nation was as upset as the others.

"Yo France. Do you know why everyone is acting all out of whack?"

"Qu'est-ce? You do not know what day it is do you?"

"Um...A Saturday?" France sometimes wondered if America even had a mind in his fat soaked brain.

"No. It's September 1st." America just gave him a 'yeah-so-what?' look; forcing France to take deep breathes to keep from shaking his fellow nation.

"No, you stupid American, this was the beginning of World War 2." America's face was blank for a few moments, then his eyes widened in realization and France could have sworn he saw a light bulb flicker on above his head.

"Who's idea was it to call a World Conference meeting today?" France's arms crossed over his chest as he gave off a dramatic sigh.

"You did."

"Oh... Well, how come you aren't as sad as everyone else?" France uncrossed his arms and waved a hand dismissively.

"The past is in the past. No need to grief over it. If only the others would think the same~"

"Wish there was a way to cheer them all up..." There was a devious spark in France's eyes as a charming smile spread over his lips.

"I have just the idea that could help our fellow nations out of their tragic thoughts."

"What?"

"I think we could make it also beneficial to ourselves as well. Do you not think?"

"I have a bad feeling about this... What's your 'oh so great' plan?"

"We can make a bet between friends that whoever loses has to fulfill their end of the deal to the winner."

"What are we playing for? Money? Burgers? Brownie points?"

"I was thinking that if you somehow managed to win that I could treat you to say... McDonalds for the rest of the years." At the mention of free food America turned his full attention to a smirking France.

"And what do you get if you win, dude? Not that you're going to of course, because I'm the hero. And hero's never lose."

"Why mon cher, I get to have you all to myself for a night."

"Sounds fair enough, it's not like I'm going to let you win anyway. So, what do I have to do? Eat a million burgers, because dude I did not need any prompting to do that."

"Actually, there is only one thing that can cure the cloud of despair that has fallen on our fellow nations. Like many romantic tales you must bestow a kiss upon their lips to save them from their depressions."

"I have to what now?"

"Kiss them, mon cher. Unless, you are already giving it up?"

"Of course not dude! That will be easy, I'll just go up and kiss, like Iggy or someone."

"You have to kiss everyone, mon cher. Then only can they recover and become into their less fabulous selves again." Although the prospect of kissing the other nations was gross to America, he wasn't about to turn down a chance for free food for an entire year on France's behalf. 

"You got it dude!" Ready to rush out of the room, America was only stopped by the hand on his arm.

"Mon cher, do not forget my kiss." Groaning, America whined petulantly before quickly giving France a peck on the cheeks and fleeing the room before the perverted nation could try anything on him.


	2. Japan

Because the World Meeting was starting in a hour it didn’t give America very much time to find one of the old Axis Powers and somehow kiss him. So, rather it be good fortune or luck he stumbled across Japan in the meeting room alone reading some manga. “Yo Japan!” Said nation sighed and bookmarked his page before answering. “Hello America-san.”

“Whatcha reading?” America was on one side of the room in one second and right next to Japan’s ear in the next. Japan couldn’t help the flinch at the closeness of the other burger-devouring nation. “H-hell Girl.”

“Sounds girly and boring…”

“! It is not, it is actually very good!”

“Whatever you say Japan~!”

“Is there something I can help you with America-san…?”

“Actually yeah dude! I have this bet with France and I need your help!”

“I will help you to the best of my abilities. What is it?” Was it just Japan’s imagination or was America getting closer? “Nani?”

“Dude relax. It will only take a second…” He leaned just a little bit closer brushing his lips softly against Japan’s. Japan went beet red and pushed America away very forcefully knocking the other onto his ass. “Amerca-san!”

“Thanks dude!” He laughed and rolled to his feet giving Japan a two fingered salute; walking out of the room and closing it behind him he collapsed against it. “I can’t believe I just kissed my best friend…”

Inside the room Japan was staring at the door wide-eyed with one hand up to his lips. “America-san just kissed me…”


	3. Germany

It took America ten minutes before he was back on his feet and looking for the next former Axis member when he so happened to run into Germany. Of course Germany didn’t see America because of the giant stack of papers he was holding and laterally ran into him. This knocked them both to the floor with the papers flying every which way around them.

Germany glared at America in between flashes of paper. “Sorry Germany! Let me help you clean these up!” Germany knew something was off in the way that America addressed him by his name rather than saying ‘dude’. Also, he was helping him instead of making up an excuse of how he was the hero and running away. Oh yes, something was very off. “America? Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah! Never better! What makes you ask?”

“Nothing.” Maybe it was his imagination?

“Do you want help organizing these or something.” Or maybe not…

“Nein. I will handle it. Just go back to doing whatever it is that American’s do.”

“Oh come on! I’m sure I can help in some way~!”

“Nein, I am just fi-” Germany was cut off by America’s attempt at kissing him. As it would seem it was called an attempt because Germany turned and America ended up kissing his cheek stunning the German into silence. “Nein! W-what are you doing!”

“Dude hold still!” Germany backed up trying to escape the now apparently deranged American. “Nein! What has gotten into you!”

“Why the fuck won’t you stay still!”

“Maybe it has something to do with you going crazy!” Germany’s back hit the wall with an echoing thud, before said German could escape America grabbed his arms pinning them above his head. “Just hold still and it will be over in a sec.” Now Germany knew America was crazy, but this is ridiculous! He could smell the hamburgers as America leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. America’s lips were surprisingly soft and didn’t have any food particles on them as the other had expected. “That was not a kiss…”

“See? Was that so hard?” He released Germany’s hands, strangely the German wasn’t moving at all. He waved his hand in front of Germany’s face, worried that he had broken the serious country. “Hey? Germany? Are you oka-” He yelped as Germany suddenly grabbed his wrist and slammed him into the wall. Germany crushed his lips into the stunned America’s in a very brutal way making their teeth clatter together. Whatever America tried to say was cut off by the German’s tongue shoving into his mouth.

Inside America was panicking wondering 'what the hell’ over and over again. Eventually he gave up and kissed Germany back. The kiss was rough and very violent; Germany’s lips were slightly chapped and America was wondering if the German sharpened his teeth or something.

Germany was quite enjoying himself, America’s lips were as soft as he had thought. He thought said American would taste just like his nasty hamburgers, but there was a favor under that, that reminded Germany of mountain air and mint.

Finally oxygen forced Germany to separate from the dazed American. Straightening his tie he picked up his pile of papers and promptly walked out of the room, blush still heavy on his face and his lips slightly puffy. As soon as Germany was gone America collapsed twitching occasionally. “That was…kinda brutal…”

 


	4. Italy

America wasn’t sure he could do this anymore… The bet required that he kiss all the former Axis and Allies, but after his kiss with Germany all the determination seemed to have drained out of him leaving him a bit sullen.

Italy wasn’t truly in a bad mood, he was only confused that Germany had been pushing him away and paying no attention to him. So, after he had snapped at America he had felt guilty and had followed after the American. He saw everything, from the bet to America having his brains kissed out by Germany.

He wasn’t upset as he should of been, he actually felt kind of bad for the American. He understood how rough Germany could be.

“Ve America what’s wrong?” He felt America jump when he had placed a hand on his shoulder. “Oh Italy it’s just you.”

“Don’t worry so much America~ Germany is always that forceful, not just to you~” America laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. “You saw that huh?”

“Ve~! I also know about your bet with France, and I want to say that I won’t let you lose!” America looked surprised at the Italian. “What…?”

“Don’t worry so much about it America! Besides, you know you enjoyed your kiss with Doitsu~” America blushed looking away. “Did not…”

“Ve~! But if you ever do it again I will not hesitate to ask Romano to shoot you dead~” He looked over all shocked and a little bit afraid of Italy then. “I-I won’t!” And man did he mean it!

“Good~!” Italy leaned forward and pecked America on the lips sweetly, causing said country’s cheeks to flare red. “W-what was that for!”

“You need it for the bet! Good luck~! You’ll need it~!” Italy waved and ran off to find Germany; America watched him leave. “He really is a strange country that one…”


	5. Canada

After his talk with Italy, America was feeling better about himself. He had already done half of his dare and he was pretty confident he could complete the other half. He only had four left to go! No sweat, he could do this after all, after all he is a Hero!

He was so giddy he was actually dancing a little as he walked. That is, until he ran into another person. Confused he looked around, but didn’t see anyone around. “I’m down here…” A soft voice said from the floor, poor Canada was laying on his back with Kumajirou sitting on his chest.

America grinned and bent down to help up his brother. “Sorry bra! Didn’t see you there!”

“I’m surprised you can see me at all…”

“What was that?”

“Nothing…” America grinned obliviously and patted his brothers head, then he remembered his goal and his grin widened. This one was going to be a piece of cake. “Hey bro?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I hold Kumajirou?” Canada stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out what he was talking about, but then remembered the polar bear in his arms. Apprehensive though he was, he still handed Kumajirou over to his over-active brother. America hugged the bear to his chest gently and grinned even wider at his brother. “Thanks bra!”

America then turned around and started walking off with Kumajirou still in his arms. Canada had to fast walk to keep up with him and tapped on his shoulder lightly. America turned around and had to keep from laughing at the confused look on his bro’s face. “Yo?”

“Can I have Kumakiya?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Nope~!”

“Why not!?”

“I’ll give him back on one condition!” Canada really didn’t want to deal with whatever idiotic plan his brother had come up with, but it wasn’t like he could take Kumasamon back by force. He would have to listen, because the bear was pretty much the only thing keeping Cuba from betting him up anymore. “Fine. What is it?”

“A kiss on the cheek?”

“That’s it?” Canada wasn’t all that much surprised by the odd request, but something seemed wrong.

“Yep!”

There had to be some kind of catch, it was never just one thing with America. Sure, it started as one thing, then it became another and another, and before Canada knew it he was in so much trouble he doubted even a team of sled dogs could pull him out of it.

Canada was skeptical, but he would do it just so he could have his beloved bear back. “Fine.” He held out his arms for Kumapocky, America grinned even wider and Canada was starting to wonder why the skin at the corners hadn’t started splitting. He didn’t dwell on it long as Kumamochi was set into his arms, Canada sighed and leaned forward to kiss his annoying brother on the cheek.

Just as he was close enough, Alfred moved his head so that their lips met. Canada backed off right away and sputtered in shock and embarrassment, holding a hand over his mouth and his cheeks a deep red. America waved to his brother before running off down the hall like a bat out of Hell laughing all the while.

Canada watched after him until he disappeared around a corner, he looked down in Kumamushi in confusion, but the bear looked as confused as he was. He shook his head and sighed, it would just be easier to assume it was one of those odd things American’s did.


	6. China

“Watch where you are going aru!” China huffed angrily as America nearly plowed into him. Said American looked down at the Chinese man like he was prey, it almost made China take step back. Almost, and in hind sight it probably would have done his sanity much good.

“What do you want aru? Can you not tell that I am not in the mood for your stupid antics?”

America was close enough to China for it to feel like the American was invading his personal space. “That’s why I’m here to help you, dude!” China actually had to take a step back to keep from suffocating. “What do you mean aru?”

“Hey China?”

“What aru?”

“What did your first kiss feel like?” China sputtered in indication, how dare America ask such a personal question! Though when he stopped and thought about it, China wasn’t actually all that surprised that America would ask something like this and not think about the other person’s feelings first.

The American was so dense that if you shoved his head into a blender he wouldn’t notice until he was dead already and then freak out, because he was a ghost. He almost laughed at the completely absurd thought, that is until America stepped back into his personal bubble once again. It was bad enough he had to put up with Russia in his personal space and not being able to do anything about it, he wasn’t going to start tolerating the American doing the same.

“Stay away from my personal bubble aru!” He stepped back and America stepped forward, it was starting to feel like a dance as they moved side to side and backwards. “You never answered my question.” China sighed and resolved to have America assassinated or maybe drugged and sent to Russia in a FedEx box. Maybe he’ll send a note with it telling Russia that America wishes to be come with him? “It was rough and unfriendly.”

“Who was your first kiss?” Finally America had managed to back China into a corner, literally and figuratively. “That is none of your business aru!” America shrugged and leaned forwards, China wasn’t sure what he was going to do until the America’s lips pressed to his own. He was shocked at first, but just as he was just starting to enjoy it America pulled away.

The American was smirking arrogantly (or at least in China’s eyes he was) and China wanted to slap him. It was a girlish instinct that he quashed very quickly.

He was still fuming when he blurted out the next part. “It was England aru!” America stood in shock for a few seconds before laughing and running away. China wasn’t sure whether he was more astonished, disgusted, or amused. Perhaps it was a hybrid mix of all three that kept him from going after the American and shipping him to Russia?


	7. England

“Hey Iggy!” England was going to kill the Frog for ever introducing that blasted nickname to America. Said Englishman tried to calm himself down while grinding his teeth together, America really could not have picked a better time to get underneath his skin. He was already in a bad mood when he woke up, not to mention he stubbed his toe on his dresser and spilt tea all over his nice sweater-vest and this was all before he had even glanced at the calender.

“Iggy! Wait up!” England continued speed walking away from America, he would run, but that would be quite ungentlemanly like of him.

America unfortunately did not get the message to leave him alone and managed to catch up with him. America caught his shoulder, just as he was thinking about running away after all. “Dude! Is there a reason you are moving like a mile a second?”

“To get away from you, you obnoxious git!” America pouted at him, crossing his arms. “That’s not very nice…”

“It wasn’t meant to be. Now what did you want?” America stopped pouting to beam at happy, but England thought there also a bit of slyness behind it. He quickly reconsidered his observation; this was America, the git did not have a sly bone in his body. “So~ Was China’s first kiss a good one~?”

America grinned widely at the sputtering and indicant look of shock on England’s face. He looked like the world had fallen out from underneath him; so great was the amount of shock on his face. “W-what?!” England finally roared and attempted to hit America in the head. However, America expected this reaction laughed as he ducked out of the way. “Dude! I can’t believe you stole China’s first kiss!”

“I didn’t steal anything you git! He came up and kissed me out of the blue!”

“You mean like this?” Then America smashed their lips together, shocking England. The shock however did not seem to last long as England was soon kissing him back.

The kiss got pretty heated to the point that America was smashed up against the wall with England’s hands up his shirt. However, a soft accented voice interrupted them and England dropped America in an attempt to get as far away from the American as possible. “Ow! Dude, that hurt!” England ignored the whining America in favor of the towering and vaguely intimidating Russian. “‘E-ello R-russia… Lovely seeing you here…”

“It is nice to see you as well, England. What were you and America doing?” England sputtered at the question as America bounded to his feet with a boisterous laugh. “Just making out- OW! DUDE STOP!” England stomped off and fumed about 'stupid American’s and their random make-out sessions’.


	8. Russia and End

  
Russia watched America with an amused smile, as the other nation rubbed at his head and whined in an overly-dramatic fashion.

“Russsssia! England hurt me!”

“Da, I saw. I was standing right here.”

“I know! But it really hurts!”

“Da, I would imagine.”

“Maybe you could kiss it better?”

“Would not applying pressure make it worse?” America’s eye twitched slightly as he kept pouting up at the still smiling Russia.

“Or it could make it better.”

“Then you should ask France, I am sure he would be very helpful for kissing.” The twitch got worse and since Russia didn’t seem to be cracking America decided to switch tactics. Instead of pouting, he gave his best puppy dog eyes at Russia; he knew this was going to work. Not even a cold hearted nation like Russia would be able to resist his awesome puppy dog eyes!

“But Russia, you are right here!” When Russia’s head tilted to the side America was internally shouting with success, but then his enthusiasm dropped when Russia just pat his head.

“You are very cute, but I am not kissing you.” Russia took his hand away and for the first time since starting the bet with France, America was worried he might actually lose. So, to keep this from happening he decided to make a move of his own. Lunging forward he was prepared to kiss Russia and then run away like his pants were on fire.

And he would have succeeded too; if Russia hadn’t chosen that exact moment to turn around and begin to walk away. So, instead of kissing Russia on the lips like he was going to; his kiss landed on the back of Russia’s neck where his scarf had began to droop.

Cursing his failed attempt he was about to try again when Russia’s head snapped around towards him. Land of the free, and home of the brave meant that the noise that came out of America’s mouth was most certaintly not a shriek of fear that Russia had magically turned himself into an owl.

“S-sor-!” He started stuttering out an apology until he noticed the look on Russia’s face; violet eyes were blown wide in surprise, his cheeks dark red, and the rest of his face hidden in his scarf. America’s terrified expression turned into a satisfied grin as he straightened up and made to move towards the other nation.

This triggered Russia to bolt down the hallway; America watching in shock and a little bit of fear as a nation of Russia’s size moved faster than a retreating Italian.

“Russia! Stop!” Snapping out of it, America yelled after Russia and then gave chase. The larger nation ignored him and danced around a confused France coming out of the bathroom; America was not so kind and bowled France over much to the Frenchman’s indignant shrieking.

Russia was almost out of the building with just one corner to go, except he had not been anticipating how fast he was going and the sudden need to turn the corner. Having not run in a good long while, when he attempted to make the turn his shoe slipped on the floor and sent Russia careening downwards into an undignified mess.

The mess was only made worse as America was not able to slow down or stop in time to avoid him, tripping over Russia he then collided face first with the corresponding wall. Dazed, and mostly unhurt, America thought that he may have actually cornered Russia, but the other nation was still attempting to crawl towards the exit.

Which is how America finally got to try out that lion pounce that he saw on Animal Planet the other day, and that Canada had been refusing to let him use. Although, he managed to land on Russia in an excellently executed pounce, the other nation was able to support his weight and attempted to thrash him off like a pissed off bull.

“RUSSIA I THINK YOU ARE BEING A LITTLE OVER-DRAMATIC!”

“De mon point de vue, vous êtes à la fois le plus dramatique.” After being trampled France had decided to follow the two high-speed nations in their chase and their subsequent wrestling match. He was smug as he watched the two nations, knowing that there was no way that America would win. He had known from the beginning that America would find it impossible to kiss Russia, because the colder nation had been avoiding him for a few months. Not that France assumed that America had even noticed, the other nation always keeping to his own little world. He actually found it amazing that America had managed to find him at all.

With a little bit of work and maneuvering, America finally managed to pin Russia down to where the other nation could only wiggle, but couldn’t get away.

“Would you hold still so I can kiss you and get this stupid bet over with!?” Whatever America had said made Russia still, his body going ridged. Which America wasn’t sure if he should find relieving or unnerving.

“Bet?”

“Yes, bet! I have this stupid bet with France that I need to kiss everyone here! If I lose I have to sleep with him!” Russia looked confused and America decided this was the perfect time to kiss him before he became too aware. Except that his attempt to kiss Russia just made the other nation turn his head so he kissed his cheek instead.

“Seriously!? Stop wiggling!”

“Let me go!”

“You’ll just run again, bro!”

“If promise not to, will you let me up?!”

“Maybe.”

“…”

“Yeeees, finnnnnne.” Groaning America let up his grip on Russia’s wrists so that he could rub at the forming bruises, but he refused to get up from his place sitting on Russia’s stomach.

“Now kiss me!”

“Nyet! That is embarrassing!”

“What!? No it’s not! You kiss Germany all the time!”

“That is greeting!”

“Just pretend you’re greeting me then!”

“I do not want to!” America was getting fed up with the argument and grabbed both of Russia’s cheeks pulling the Russian into a kiss with him. The kiss was pleasant at first, since Russia actually had soft lips despite the cold of his country, until Russia bit his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed. Yelping, America scrambled backwards and was going to consider punching Russia when he saw the tears in the other nations eyes.

“Woah, Russia wha-?” He got three words out edgewise before the other nation punched him in the nose, effectively breaking it.

Russia watched America curse and roll around as he clutched his nose. Rolling his eyes at the dramatics he picked the other nation up by his collar and set him right on his feet.

“You never do that again. Da?” Glaring through misty eyes, America nodded with a groan. Satisfied with his answer, Russia leaned forward and kisses America gently on his bleeding lip. Pulling away quickly, the bottom half of Russia’s face disappears beneath his scarf.

“I will be speaking with you after conference. Do not be hard to find.” Then with that terrifying warning Russia gathered up his dignity and tried to walk away. Except, when he tripped before he sprained his ankle, so since his ankle had not fully recovered and refused to hold him, he went down like a fail beauty queen on a run-way.

The second attempt to leave was done with a little less jazz and a whole lot less dignity as Russia limped away with red ears and laughter trailing behind him.

America was glowing with victory as he beamed over at a frowning France.

“I did it! I won!”

“Oui.”

“And you know how I want to celebrate~?”

“…”

“McDonalds! And you’re paying!” America slung an arm around France’s shoulder, grinning through the blood that was pouring down his face and from his nose.

“Today was a good day.”


End file.
